High performance processing modules require adequate cooling in order to perform to their maximum ability. Existing cooling technologies for cooling circuit board modules include air cooling, conduction cooling, liquid cooling and cooling by air-flow-through. While these technologies are used to cool the modules, they are not designed for harsh environments such as dusty or sandy environments. Specifically, the conventional air cooling methods require the cooling air to be filtered before use.
For circuit board modules used in harsh environments, it may not always be possible to filter air prior usage. Accordingly, alternative cooling techniques that provide higher cooling power rates and lower temperature impacts on the components must be developed for circuit board modules used in harsh environments.